


Do You Know?

by Water9826



Series: Female Tony Stark and Female Eddie Brock ficlets [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Always Female Tony Stark, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Eddie Brock, Female Tony Stark, Heavy Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not a One shot anymore, One Shot, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thor Is a Good Bro, To Be Continued, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, idk i like the idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Water9826/pseuds/Water9826
Summary: The flight back home wasn't easy for Nebula. She had to pick up a sobbing and screaming Toni, for she refuses to move at all. For the entire trip, Toni was dead silent. You could mistake her for dead if it wasn't for her heaving breaths and quiet cries. It was a heartbreaking sight to see and the woman only hoped that her friends in Wakanda would help her.If only she knew how wrong she was.





	1. The Grief Of a Mother

**Author's Note:**

> What is up my bois! I have always wanted to make a fic on this but never had the courage to! 
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of death and suicidal thoughts (yeah this is kinda heavy)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

Toni felt everything and nothing at the same time. It made no sense, but that was the only way to describe how she felt. It took her quite a while to realize that she was on a ship because she was to busy wailing. In fact, she still was. Although she wasn't actually vocal about it, she knew how loudly she was screaming at herself. Like always, Toni knew that it would be blamed on her. What wasn't, honestly? The accords, Ultron, everything. People looked at Toni to place blame on. She took it. Every time, she was the one working hard and putting money to fix the mess _they all_   left. In the present, she didn't give a shit about what they had done to her. What _he_ had done to her.

All she got in return was a _fucking_ letter and a broken heart. She only wanted to help! There never were intentions to destroy Sokovia, damage New York, or ruin the Avengers at all. Did they know how hard it was to make peace with the citizens after Loki's first attack? Did they know how long Toni has spent with government officials? Did they know that she would have probably changed some statements on the Accords as soon as she could? Did they know what it was like to be betrayed time and time again by someone that you used to love? Did they know? Toni sure did. She knew all too well. But, it's not her place to say right? After all, she is evil and only cares about herself, so she doesn't deserve any forgiveness. That's why _he_ was in the right to leave her alone, freezing, defenseless in Siberia with a broken Arc reactor. 

"We are here," a robotic voice sounded. Toni was pulled out of her thoughts and looked apathetically at the ruined land of Wakanda. Still, it wasn't anything like Titan. At least, there were live people and proud buildings everywhere. Of course, they had dealt with their fair bit of loss, Toni wasn't that petty. Despite that thought, she wondered if any of them had to see their team dust all around them. Specifically, _a child that dusted in their arms whilst sobbing and begging to not go_. Without really thinking, the broken women gripped at her punctured abdomen as the memories flooded back. No. She can't think of that now. Toni could not break down with _them_ seeing her do so.

After a few minutes passed, Nebula landed and began to exit the ship. She nodded at Toni to follow, which she did. Her body felt like it was working on autopilot. Only doing what is absolutely needed to keep her alive. If she thought about it, she wished that her body would just stop it's efforts in keeping her alive. She was tired of it all. What difference would it make if she died? Probably, nothing. 

"Toni! Oh my god!" It was Rhodey. The moment she stepped out of the vehicle, her beloved friend sprinted towards her. Toni followed suit. She ignored the pain and exhaustion she felt and kept running. Soon enough, she was pulled into a familiar embrace and began to shake again. A warm hand rubbed her back as she trembled. 

"It's okay, hon, don't worry. I'm here." He continued to whisper soothing things into her ears as she began to break down. Suddenly, a voice broke her from her millionth spiral. 

"Stark?" It was a voice filled with relief, but it only made her blood boil. Of all times, Steve acts concerned and happy to see here?! Her head snapped toward the soldier's direction. Rhodey held her tighter to restrain her, for he knew that Toni wasn't stable. He was careful of her bleeding wounds as he held her. 

The engineer looked all around her. She saw Romanoff, Banner, Thor, a raccoon, and Rogers staring at her. She pulled out of Rhodey's embrace and looked at the crowd. 

"Hello, my name is Antonia Stark. It is a pleasure to meet you." With that, she turned and walked off into the castle, Rhodey and Bruce following her. 

* * *

"What has happened to her?" Thor asked sullenly. The god was confused by her actions but also concerned. She looked worse than everyone. Dust was on her, she had blood oozing slightly out of her many wounds, there was a worryingly large gash in her torso, and she looked like she would crumble to pieces any second. He knew he had missed out on quite a bit. Probably too much. The atmosphere was too tense, not at all like the familiar one he had grown so used to. 

"A lot, big guy, a lot." A gloved hand patted his shoulder and he looked to see Steve looking at him with pain in his eyes. 

"Then, we must comfort the woman made of iron! She's hurting like the rest of us, so it is only logical to share the pain together!" he boomed as he began to walk into the building. Everyone stopped him and made a disapproving noise, even Natasha. 

He looked at his once team mates with conflict in his heart.

.

.

.

Rhodey had lead his dear friend towards a guest room that was right next to his. As they all walked, Bruce began to talk about what had happened in Wakanda. His voice was quiet and gentle as he explained the situation. Toni nodded at him and wrapped her arms around herself and began to lean on him. They barely had any time to catch up because of Thanos, so they just relished in the presence of one another. 

Both men didn't dare  to talk about what had happened in Titan. The look in Toni's eyes was enough and the fact that she returned with just one other person. 

Pain filled Rhodey's heart to see the absence of Peter Parker, the boy that Toni had grown to love. Multiple times, she had told him how worried or proud she was of the teen. In secret, she had heard every single one of Peter's voicemails and messages. She would call Rhodey late at night from her nightmares about Peter getting killed. Each nightmare made her build more and more protocols and tools into his suit. It was evident that she loved the by and basically considered him her son that she never had. At times, Peter would accidentally call her 'Mom' which always resulted in Toni buying Peter whatever he wanted and more. Rhodey knew that Toni spoiled Peter and treated him like how she wished her parents had treated her all those years ago. No matter how many things he got, Peter never acted spoiled and tried his best to return the favor every time. He would give her cards, small presents, and even some churros. Little did he know that she treasured them more than life. Of course, she knew Peter was spending his limited money in trying to repay her, so Toni would give him salary of a world renown doctor instead of a 'secretary'. Their bond was strong and it was evident how much they cared for each other. For example, Peter got the flu and Toni immediately came and took care of him with Aunt May, only for her to get the same treatment in return when she got the same sickness. 

The man shook his head from the nostalgic thoughts and focused on Toni. Her short, brown hair was a mess and her chocolate eyes held a severe torment to them. 

"I'm going to be in here for a while. Don't let anyone in," the thin, short woman whispered in a hoarse voice. Before she could close the door, Banner placed his hand to stop it. He looked nervous, yet there was a strong resolute look in his eyes. 

"Alright, Toni, but we need to clean out your wounds first." Toni groaned in complaint but complied. She sat on the stiff bed and took off her damaged clothes. If she was with different people, she would blast them for even believing that they could strip her. She's had enough creeps do that to her, but she was with Rhodey and Bruce, they were different. 

No words were spoken as Rhodey cleaned out all her injuries with a disinfectant cream from Bruce's large suitcase. As he did that, the ladder was preparing the stitches and bandages for his friend. Toni was motionless during the procedure. After an hour or so passed, the two finished and let Toni try to sleep. For once, she did since she passed out out not long after. 

.

.

.

Everyone was awkwardly eating their breakfast in the dining hall. Except for Toni, she still refused to leave her room. It took a lot of arguing from Rhodey to make them all leave the poor woman alone. Because of Bruce starting to turn green as the yelling progressed, everyone stopped and agreed to not visit her. 

They were all eating an assortment of foods from the filled buffet  in the palace. With a closer look, you could see the depression and shock that were effecting all of them.  The group seemed to sit in pairs. Nebula sat next to Rocket, for the two were the only ones left from the Guardians. Natasha sat next to Steve and talked every now and then. Bruce sat next to Rhodey, each stating their worries about Toni to one another. Being the odd one out, Thor sat by himself and stared at his pile of bacon and waffles. 

It was tense. No guards, no funny quips, nothing. It was just the broken team. 

The atmosphere changed when they all heard the soft shuffling of feet. When they looked up, they saw the bandaged body of Toni Stark. Her jumpsuit was ripped, making her leggings look like shorts and her hoodie look like a tank top. The only piece of clothing that was intact was her black socks that she found in her room. Even though that she had new clothes to wear, she wore her old ones. The woman walked with a heavy limp towards the buffet. All she took was large mug of coffee. She looked at Thor and smiled weakly, sitting next to him. Immediately, Thor wrapped her in a soft and warm hug, shaking slightly. He had lost everything except for his close friend. At first, they didn't get along, but they started to become friends quite quickly. 

"It is incredible to see you again, nerd"

"Diddo, Pointbreak." They quietly laughed. It was short lived though. 

Rhodey smiled at her, seeing how she showed happiness at someone besides himself and Banner. Again, the moment of tranquility was broken by a certain patriot. 

"Toni, what happened?" Toni froze and looked coldly at Steve. He was across from Thor and looked at her desperately. She refused to speak to him. Frustrated and emotional, he spoke before he could think. "I'm sorry for anything that you've gone through. You didn't deserve it." 

"Bullshit, Cap. When have you ever gave a shit about my well being?! That time in Siberia surely showed it!" Everyone startled at the yelling. Rhodey was about to intervene until Rogers fought back. 

"This again? I thought you've passed on from that! How many times can I say how sorry I am."

"'Sorry?' You didn't even try to, that letter sure didn't do anything! Besides, what excuse do you have for almost killing me after you lied to me!"

"I told you! You were going to kill Bucky! I had no other choice and I didn't let you die!"

"Oh, really? You took out my Arc reactor! Y-you... YOU BROKE MY HEART." Silence. She let it out. 

Nothing mattered to her anymore. After years of containing her emotions, she burst. 

"You've done nothing to reconcile! You're so stuck up and arrogant that you think that you're right all the time. Well, you're not! After everything, you still think that you did nothing wrong? Bullshit! You ruined my life in every way possible." Her breath was shaky. She meant every word. The bastard was always in her head, haunting her. Each time she did something slightly bad, she just thought about how disappointed Captain America would be. She had seen him as her idol when she was young and naive. 

Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at Steve, hatred burning in her eyes. 

"Toni..." The super-soldier looked guilty and reached to comfort her out of instinct. She flinched away. Now, Rhodey was getting angry and to her side. Natasha was glaring daggers at Steve. Even she knew that he had crossed his boundaries. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Toni swallowed her sobs as she clung to her anchor. "Is this about, Peter?" Steve tried to keep his voice gentle. He had a feeling that the she was still in shock about the death of Peter. It was so irresponsible of her to force the boy to become her apprentice or some sort. It was a shame he turned to dust. 

"Don't you even speak about him, Steve." 

"T-toni-"

"No! Shut the fuck up. Do you know what it's like to lose someone you love? Do you know what it's like to have them beg for you to help them so they won't die? You're holding them in your arms as they turn to dust against their own will. They're crying and grasping onto you for dear life, but it is useless. They die with fear and guilt in their heart. Do you know  what it's like to practically lose your own child?! Do you know what it's like to want to off yourself at every given moment because you know that you're a worthless piece of shit? Do you?" Toni gasped for breath between her sobs. Steve remained silent, too shocked to react. "That's what I thought."

With that, the woman stormed out of the room to go into her own. Everyone looked at Steve to see what he had to say. He said nothing, so neither did they.

 

 

 

 


	2. I Need You in My Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tortured woman gets to relive memories. Don’t worry they are ones she loves, but they are ones she wants to have happen again. 
> 
> We also get to see a certain spider in a stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh hello??!! It’s been forever?? Also, OVER ONE THOUSAND HITS???? THANK YOU SO MUCH <3 You guys are the reason I made this new chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Toni stared at her wall without emotion. The blank wall was suddenly very interesting to her. She should have kept her mouth shut. Still, she meant every word. 

Being betrayed so heavily has side effects, you know. 

Her bare room was dark and empty, she didn’t bother to turn the light on. All she could do was sit and stare. It was like her body wasn’t her own. Whatever. 

“Toni? Hon, you there?” Rhodey.

”Tones, are you alright?” Bruce. 

“Iron maiden?” Thor.

She could hear their concerned voices easily through the thin door. However, she couldn’t muster up the strength to get up and open it. In fact, Toni couldn’t ever speak. Only watch the stupid wall with haunted eyes. After another minute passed, she made herself say, “I’m alright, just I need some alone time.”

It took a bit to hear their footsteps, signaling that they had left. Finally. All the engineer could do was sigh heavily. Looking around her room, her eyes locked on a Stark Phone. Realization dawned on her that Rhodey has left it there for her. Without realizing, she stumbled toward the phone on the table near the door and went back to her bed. 

After a little bit of hacking, Toni had her old phone back. All the photos, contacts, protocols were all there. Immediately, she went on her contacts and clicked on ‘Petey Pie’. Only few people knew that Toni looked and listened to every single one of Peter’s messages. Hell, she even asked him to send her the ‘movies’ he’d make during missions. It warmed her heart every time she saw the kid helping others. Every story, no matter how silly, was treasured by her. That was why she had subconsciously pressed play to a playlist of all of Peter’s videos. 

_Hey, Ms. Stark! It’s Peter! Uh- Parker... I just wanted to tell you that I saved a cat from a tree! You see there was this little girl, like 6 or something, and she was crying and....._

_Hello, Ms. Stark! It’s Peter Parker again and I aced my Spanish exam! I might have watched the entire Star Wars movies in Spanish to study, but that’s besides the point. You know, I never knew how hilarious Darth Vader would sound in spanish. Me and Ned couldn’t stop laughing it was...._

_H-hey Ms. Stark... I don’t know why I bother, but I wanted to tell you something. Th-thank you f-for b-believing in me. You see, today was pretty sucky b-because Flash p-punched me and talked about how disappointed my parents would be. So I said, ‘Antonia Stark is proud of me and that’s all I need.’ H-he didn’t believe me but he shut up. A-also, th-thanks for the basket of chocolates and popcorn yesterday, Aunt May and I really loved it. Oh, I think I see another bike robbery! I got to go Mo- I mean Ms. Stark!_

_H-happy mother’s day Ms. Stark! You know, I didn’t mean to call you mom multiple times in the past, yet I can’t stop it. I’ve never had a mother before, she died before I could get to know her. I can’t help but call you mom. Your incredible, kind, wise, funny, caring, and make me feel that I’m...loved. Just thank you and-god this is so pathetic- see yah later?!_

_Sup, Ma! Should I call you that now, I don’t know, whatever is good with you, I guess! Quick question, am I still Peter Parker or Peter Parker-Stark? Because you just adopted me and...._

_Hello Ms. Stark! Ned and I found a lego set that is about the Avengers! We’re staying up so late tonight-_

_Hey Ma! Have you ever gotten churros at this place, they’re really good-_

_Mom you would never guess what happened-_

Peter. Oh god, Peter. More recordings passed, and Toni broke more and more. He was her son and she was his mother. Never in her life had she imagined such a thing, but it happened. She remembered how overjoyed and giddy she was when Peter called her Mom for the first time. Tears fell freely from her face as she basked in her old memories.

There was this time in winter where Peter had begged her to go with him for hot chocolate. He forgot his jacket in his excitement, so Toni went and got him several hoodies and this $1000 brown, fur lined parka. She laughed wetly as she remembered the shocked remarks and pleads from the teen.

Her heart ached to have those times again. What she would do to have Peter in her arms again. If he were here right now, she would hum to him and run her fingers through his soft curls while he rambled on about their mission. She would get to look into those doe eyes, filled with curiosity and innocence. Then he would fall asleep in her lap and she would get to press kisses over his face. He always got too embarrassed when she did it to him when he was awake. As she gave his baby face soft kisses, Toni would get to see how Peter smiled and sighed contently in his sleep. But she couldn’t do that now.

The boy was gone. Turned into dust. It got harder to remember the good times when all she could think about was how terrified Peter was as he crumbled in her arms. His apologies and cries not to go will always haunt her. 

A broken sob escaped her lips, and she turned off the phone. Grabbing a pillow, Toni screamed and wailed inside it. Her thin frame shook and heaved with each cry. She didn’t care about the others hearing or what happened earlier. Her son was gone. What else fucking mattered? That’s right, nothing.

Toni tossed the pillow on the floor and aggressively wiped her eyes. Tears still streamed down her face and she couldn’t make them stop. She curled into a ball and wrapped her hands around her middle. Her breath was erratic, but she wasn’t hyperventilating anymore. Thank fuck for that. 

The tears didn’t stop, even as she lied awake in bed for hours. Nothing on her mind accept for _Peter. Peter. Peter._

* * *

 

It was dark. Why was it so dark? Where was he? 

“H-hello? Anyone? Ned? MJ? Mom?!” Peter yelled into the empty abyss. Then, it was bright. So very bright. 

The spiderling looked around and saw that he wasn’t alone. In fact, he was surrounded by people. Millions of them. He looked everywhere for someone he knew, but was unsuccessful.

”Excuse me? Do you know where we are?” The boy tried to keep his voice calm as he asked an old lady he remembered. How could he forget? She had given him churros!

”Oh, child, you don’t remember? I turned to dust. Everyone here must have turned to dust. Including you it seems. I’m so sorry. I do not know anything else.” The woman walked away to a group of elderly looking people.

”O-oh. Thanks I guess.” 

Dust. Turning into dust? How had he- 

Oh wait. Thanos. The memories flooded back and Peter started to run in a random direction. He only saw _orange and gold, orange and gold, orange and gold_ as he ran. There was no other landscape in sight. It was all the same barren wasteland. 

Finally, he found a secluded area and sat down. Oh god, how could he forget? He had died on Titan. In his mother’s arms. Fuck, he could still remember his pleads to not go and the look of horror in Mom’s eyes. Peter put his head between his knees, wrapping his arms around them. He began to breakdown.

No Ned, no MJ, no Happy, nothing. Aunt May had passed away a couple years ago, so she wasn’t here either. So, yeah, Peter was all alone. 

“Ma where are you. I’m scared.” His voice was hoarse from the lack of use and his cries.

Quietly, he started to hum a tune to himself. It was familiar and comforting. Why? Well, it was what his mom always hummed whenever he needed soothing and somebody to hug him.

_“Ma? Are you awake?” The boy tried to be as quiet as he could on his way to the lab. He found his mom working on a robot or new suit of some sort. She had bags under her eyes and grease on her tank-top. Classic mom._

_“Of course I am, Petey. You should know that I barely sleep.” Toni chuckled and put down her tools to look at her son. Her smile dropped when she saw him. He was pale and had tears streaming down his face. “Oh, buddy, what’s wrong?”_

_”I-I had that n-nightmare again. I was  s-so scared Máma and alone. The building was g-going to c-crush m-me.” The boy found himself being wrapped into a warm hug. He let go and cried into her shoulder. Her hands ran up and down his back and went up into his hair. Then, he heard her sweet and warm voice._

_“Piccola mia, non piangere_  
 _Tesoro mio, asciugati gli occhi_  
Riposa la testa vicino al mio cuore  
Non separarsi mai  
Mio figlio  
Piccolo, quando suoni  
Non ti dispiace cosa dicono  
Lascia che quegli occhi brillino e brillino  
Mai una lacrima  
Mio figlio...”

Peter hummed the tune to himself and rocked himself back and forth. He needed to hear his Ma’s voice. It was always reassuring and grounding. 

The boy just continued to cry. Alone. Lost. Afraid.

* * *

 

“Fuck, I can’t do this.” Toni slid off her bed and put on a night gown. It was jet black and a bit baggy, but she didn’t give a shit. It was probably past midnight, bingo. No one would be awake. 

Quietly, she left her room and headed towards the open dining hall. Her eyes scanned the cabinets until she found a machine that looks like a Keurig. Getting what she presumed was a large mug, Toni waited for the liquid fuel to come. 

“I assume you could not sleep as well?” The woman jumped and looked at Thor. He was in a too small robe and had a strange dessert in front of him. Toni nodded and turned back to the machine. 

“Yup. What about you Pointbreak? Something bugging you?” She tried to add her usual snark to her voice, failing miserably.

“Indeed. My brother is dead. Half the universe is also dead. All because of me. It’s my fault I failed.” His deep voice broke a bit in grief and guilt. The god clenched his hands into fists to try and reign in his emotions. 

“Look, bud, I’m not good with the emotional stuff, but I know what’s goin’ on. You feel shitty. You feel like a fuck-up, a failure. Does that sum it up?” Toni grabbed her coffee, not bothering to put anything in it, and plopped down next to Thor. 

“That is accurate, yes.” 

“Hah! Yup, just a couple of fuck-ups who have lost everything.” She sighed. “I know how you feel, but you need to know it wasn’t your fault. Thanos is an asshole who could go fuck himself. You didn’t decide to kill billions of i-innocent fucking people. That was all him.” The short woman put her face in her hands and sighed. 

“Iron Maiden, can you tell me what has occurred to the Avengers? I cannot understand it.” 

“Sure, why not. The Avengers turned One Direction and split up. We had a fight. Literally. It was over something called The Accords. The thing was meant to put us in check, but I was going to change a shit of things though. We have killed and destroyed thousands of people during our battles. Not to mention to millions of dollars spent of repairing the city.”

”I thought that would not matter? We saved the Midgardians. How did more die?”

”That’s the point, we save people but also kill people. We brought unnecessary damage to hundred of cities. Don’t worry about it though I always got us out of it. It’s my thing to do that.”

”So what do these Accords have to do with us?”

”Well, Cap didn’t want to sign it. Neither did a few other people. Then boom. You have one team against the others. Also, turns out Bucky killed my parents when he was mind-controlled.”

”Wait what?!”

”Yeah, and Cap knew about it for years. Never even bothers to tell me. Like any person, I was angry and attacked Bucky. It lead into a two on one fight. L-let’s     j-just say I was given the cold shoulder in Siberia.” 

“Loki has never done such a thing. That makes it all the more horrible. I’m sorry for your loss. You and Rogers seemed close.”

”Hah! We were. Not anymore though. Well, it’s been nice talking to you-“ Just then the engineer got up and tried to walk away. A strong hand held her back.

”Toni, are you alright?” That made her stop. Thor rarely called her by her first name. Fuck, she had made him worried. Time to escape.

”Thor, I’m fine. I better go, you should to. Tomorrow will be filled with... stuff... so...yeah— bye.” Before she could get away, Thor pulled her into a hug. His chest shook as the god started to weep. Hesitantly, Toni wrapped her arms and patted him on the shoulder. 

“Please, I can’t lose anyone else. You and the team are all I have left.” 

“I-I know big guy, I know.” She patted him on the shoulder and gave him a wave goodbye.

.

.

.

Now in her room, Toni rubbed her face with her hands and groaned. Why was she so weak? She could have just left or not have said anything! Whatever, it already happened.

Laying on her uninjured side, Toni grabbed her phone and looked through her photo album. One was called:      “You are my mom! You’re my mom! Oogie boogie woogie!”

Peter, of course, named it himself. It was an album filled with pictures of the mother and son duo. Pictures of them in Disneyland, New York, even Peter’ School. Toni smiled at one where Peter had her red lipstick on and kissed her on the cheek as a prank. The two were smiling in the pictures, Peter having his eyes closed as he tried to stifle his laughter. On his right was Toni, his victim, who also had her eyes closed but had a big smile on her face. Toni made that photo her lock screen and sighed.

”I’ll get you back, Pete. I promise. We’ll celebrate with as much popcorn, cookies, and cake as you want. I swear to it. I love you so much, amore.”

Toni actually cried herself to sleep with her precious son on her mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italian Translations:  
> Song Toni Sings-  
> Baby mine, don't you cry  
> Baby mine, dry your eyes  
> Rest your head close to my heart  
> Never to part  
> Baby of mine  
> Little one, when you play  
> Don't you mind what they say  
> Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
> Never a tear  
> Baby of mine  
> (Yes it’s from dumbo)
> 
> amore- Love
> 
> I’m planning to make this part of a collection! I’ll be doing writing prompts on Female Tony Stark’s or anything marvel related. Thank you so much for reading!!


	3. Get this Woman a Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enough whining, there are more important things to focus on. Like getting who they love back. 
> 
> Time to call in reinforcements. But first, Toni needs to talk to a certain Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOO :)
> 
> Thank you so much for you kind words and comments. They really keep me going. Once I’m done with this Fic, I’ll make another one for prompts and that kind of stuff. Enjoy and thank you for reading!

**Petey Pie: Yo mom guess what!??**

**Toni Stank: What is it Pete?**

**Petey Pie: Ok so you know how Ben and Jerry's make ice cream right?**

**Petey Pie: And that you have your own flavor riiiiiiight????**

**Toni Stank: Yes?**

**Petey Pie: Weeeellll THEY HAVE A NEW ONE KDJESHHWQH   (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻**

**Toni Stank: Oh my gosh that’s amoozing!**

**Toni Stank: Amazing***

**Petey Pie: Ha! Nice pun lmao XD**

**Petey Pie: Cus ice cream and cows and you said moo hehehe**

**Toni Stank: Pete I swear to god**

**Petey Pie: ok so maybe I’m MILKING it sorry (• ε •)**

**Toni Stank: wjsjwbwbsb SO what's the flavor?**

**Petey Pie: Oh yeah! It's**

**Petey Pie: fruity**

**Petey Pie: delicious**

**Petey Pie: yum yum in the tum**

**Toni Stank: Peter I can hear you giggling in your room just spit it out**

**Petey Pie: Its the all new SPIDERMAN SWIRL!!!**

**Petey Pie: With a sweet red velvet flavored ice cream and frozen, delicious blueberries in every bite, this ice cream is guaranteed to make you feel ready to punch bad guys!**

**Petey Pie: Part of a complete breakfast. Batteries not included.**

**Toni Stank: Oh hon**

**Toni Stank: Thats so lit congrats my dude bro fam squad ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Petey Pie: Omg stop mom that's so cringey >:(**

**Toni Stank: What am I not hip enough to relate to you boi**

**Petey Pie:  ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻**

**Toni Stank: ok I'll stop**

**Toni Stank: Come to the living room**

**Toni Stank: We're watching all of the Shrek movies tonight**

**Petey Pie: YEEESSS IM OMW**

The woman looked at the old texts and smiled. She remembered that night, it was filled with laughter and screaming at each other. Both of them were crying of laughter throughout all of the movies. It was a truly wonderful time. No matter what it takes, she will get those times back.

First though, she needed a shower. 

Even though her room was barren, it had all the necessary things you'd find in a hotel room. So, she went into the bathroom for the first time in several days. Toni wasn't horrified by her ragged appearance. She'd seen it before countless times. Her eyes were blood shot and a bit puffy, probably from her crying all night. Accompanying them were a pair of heavy, dark bags under her eyes that could be mistaken for eyeshadow. 

Her once soft and somewhat done hair was knotted and looked worse than a rats nest. The sun-tanned skin the  Italian-Hispanic woman had was a sickly pale color. From being in space with barely any food and water also took a toll on her body. Her cheeks were a bit hollowed out, her arms had lost some muscle mass, her legs were gangly and weak, and she just looked all around terrible. That wouldn't do.

She was Toni God Damn Stark. The billionaire, Playgirl, philanthropist, genius, the list goes on. Her reputation took too long to create and she had to maintain it.  Quickly using the toilet, she then stripped off her clothes and got into the shower. 

"What the fuck..." Toni whispered to herself. Of course, this was Wakanda, a place of advanced technology. Why would they need to use a knob when they can use a screen? At least the shower hear looked somewhat normal. Barely. 

Toni grabbed the hologram screen and tried to turn it on. Luckily, it blinked to life when she touched it with her finger. Multiple pictures with a strange text underneath them filled her vision. Not really giving a shit, she clicked on the picture of the shower head and clicked a green bottom. Green means go right? 

Turns out it did, showering the short woman with icy cold water. Oh right. She didn't click on any settings. Damn.

Grabbing a clear bottle that looked like shampoo, she slathered her dirty hair in it. When she looked down, she could see how the running water was slightly tinted crimson. That's horrifying. 

After she was done with the shampoo, she looked for a shaver and found a sharp objects with a purple cream. Bingo. 

It smelled like lavender and vanilla, much like her own shaving cream at home. The Razer was sharp and left her skin extremely smooth. After she shaved her whole body, she grabbed the another clear object that had a white lotion inside and put that on. She rubbed and rubbed the cream into her skin, rubbing it raw. It felt good though. The engineer felt too dirty after entering Wakanda. Finally, she reached for the last bottle, hopefully conditioner. Then she stopped. The smell.

Fruity and sweet. Just like Peter. He really loved his ice cream and ate it everyday. The scent of his ice cream always lingered, and it became a trademark of Peter. Her hands shook as she looked at the glass bottle. She stilled them and put the substance on her hair. 

Getting out of the shower, Toni looked at herself again. Still boney and worn, but a bit better. Her hair felt soft and clean, and her skin felt healthy and smooth. However, she couldn't stand her hair. Not one bit.

It was still damaged and chopped up horribly from the fight. The only comparison she could come up with was a bob done by an incredibly drunk, stoned person. Uneven, chunky, gross.

Time to fix that. 

Toni went back into the shower that had automatically shut off when she stepped out, grabbing the makeshift razor. It was incredibly sharp and Toni might have purposely been more careless near her arms while shaving. It didn't matter. 

Her right hand rose up toward the back of her head. She sliced a portion of hair. She did this around the sides, but left some sections longer than the other. After almost an hour of hacking away at the speed of a snail, Toni was done.

It looked better. Her brown, slightly curly hair seemed to glow, as if saying 'thank you' for finally fixing it.

A memory popped up of Peter talking about her hair. 

_It was the afternoon on a Friday, and the mother-son duo were chilling on Toni's couch in the living room. They were watching some sort of animated TV show that Peter really liked. It was about a group of teens being sent out to space when they find a space lion on Earth. There were friendly aliens who helped them and became part for the gang. More lions and they formed a giant robot to fight their foes._

_Toni slightly remembered a show like this when she was younger, but she never cared for television. Still, she always loved the time she spent with Peter, no matter what they were doing._

_"Oh my gosh, mom, your hair should be like Shiro's! It's so pretty! You could totally pull it off! We could even have matching haircuts one day!" Peter's head snapped up from it's place on her shoulder to look at her with excited eyes._

_"I don't know, it seems too...modern?"_

_"Ma, that's not true! Okay, maybe you could keep some of it and it could be like a mixture of Pidge's and Shiro's! An undercut of somesort! I don't know. It sounds really cool!"_

_Toni looked at her medium length hair and chuckled, "I guess it would be nice to spice things up with my hair. I'll think about it." She ruffled Peter's messy hair and he leaned back onto her. The continued to joke around and eventually Peter fell asleep when they reached the middle of the fourth season._

_The entire time, she couldn't get what he said earlier out of her mind. She shook her head and laughed softly. Time to get a new hair cut._

Now she really did get a new hair cut. It was a strange type of undercut, but it fit.

Her body out of the way, now Toni can focus on something way more important.

Revenge.

* * *

 

It was awkward in the dining hall. The breakfast from yesterday stood out in everyone's mind. Still, they were hungry and food was always good. The team sat in the same pairs as yesterday and they even tried to have a conversation.

"So, what are we going to do about Thanos?" Natasha's quiet voice cut through the silence like a knife. The people around her tensed, but not of fear.

"It is not obvious? We kill him. Get everyone back. Simple." It wasn't that simple, but Thor had the same hope everyone did. 

"I propose a more complex solution." 

It was Toni. She was decked out in a burgundy button up with black pants and heeled boots. At her side was none other than Shuri. The young princess looked tired but ready to kill anyone who stood in her way. She wanted revenge on Thanos just as much as everyone did. 

"Thanos is not dead. He is most likely on a desolate dimension or planet. I do not have the patience to specify where he is, but that is my best estimate. You all should start getting ready for this battle. We will succeed. I will be in my lab if you need assistance." With that, Shuri nodded at the heros and walked off. Her blunt, determined words struck a cord in all of them. They had been standing around clueless for much too long. 

A cough caught everyone's attention. Toni still stood in the same plave, but was looking at the group with steely eyes. On her face was her trademark smirk, and she walked to the head of the table where Rhodey and Steve where. They were on opposite sides, fitting. 

"What the kid said is true. Thanos is still out there. Maybe catching a wave or drinking a beer somewhere, I don't know nor care." Toni's voice boomed in the empty halls. "When our loved ones turned to dust, we thought they were gone forever. That's not the case." The woman stood even straighter and pulled out a bracelet she was gifted.

"We all know that we can call people on this, so how about we make some calls? If we're going to defeat an all powerful being, we are going to need more than an out of touch team. Who's with me?" 

"I am! For my brother and my people!" Thor stood up and rose Stormbreaker in his hand. "Thanos has made me lose everything I hold dear. Now it is time to return the favor. What are you Midgardians going to do it for?" 

"I'm doing it for Vision." Bruce.

"I’m doing it for Toni." Rhodey.

"For Sam." Natasha. 

"For the Guardians and Gamora." Nebula.

"I'll do it for Groot." Rocket.

"I'm doing it for Bucky and Wanda." Steve. 

"And I'm doing it for Peter." Toni. "We will do it for everyone who's been lost! Everyone!" 

"FOR EVERYONE!" The Avengers. 

"Everyone suit up and start training. Meet here at 6 PM." It surprised Toni that they all listened to her and went back into their own quarters.

"Steve, wait." Time to face her fears. The super soldier froze and slowly turned to look at Toni. His blue eyes held sadness and so much guilt. She had to tear her eyes away. Rhodey still hadn't gotten up, knowing Toni all too well. She would need the support. 

"Toni I'm so sorry-"

"Enough with the sorries, Cap. That won't change anything anymore. What's done is done. You can't change the past." The engineer's voice was calm, as if this was a casual discussion for her.

He was sitting next to her in his same spot. Toni sat at the head of the table with Rhodey on her right. The colonel didn't take his eyes off of the once Captain. Steve's head dropped onto his hand and he swallowed heavily. 

"I just want to know one thing. Why? Why did you choose Bucky over me?" Her voice was cold, and she stared right into Steve's eyes. 

"You were going to kill Bucky." Steve's response was immediate. He was so sure of himself that it made Toni's heart clench. 

"That's a pile of bullshit Rogers and you know it." This time, Rhodey was the one who spoke in a brash, disgusted tone. Steve froze like a deer caught in headlights.

Really thinking it over, Steve started to doubt himself. In all his years that he'd known Toni, he knew that she would never kill someone outright. Of course Toni would be emotional after just learning that her parents were murdered, not killed in a car accident. Bucky most likely knew it as well. He wasn't as panicky that he should have been if he knew that Iron Man was about to kill him.

If Toni really wanted to kill Bucky she would have done it easily. She was going soft on them, not giving 110% like Steve was. Not even Bucky was trying as hard as the super soldier. 

Even if Toni attacked them, she would cool down and think things through properly. She was the type of person to react, calm down, and find the best solution. Toni would have still helped Bucky, she knew it wasn't actually his fault. Oh God.

What has he done.

"Steve, yah alright? You seem a bit pale." There was no emotion on Toni's face when Steve snapped out of his trance like state.

"You would have still helped him, wouldn't you?" Steve's voice was small and his eyes were pinpricks.

"Of course I would. Who do you think allowed you guys to be taken in by T'Challa? To have Bucky be taken care of without percussions? Those were on my orders." She actually laughed a bit at Steve's utter incompetence. 

"You know what's even better? This idiot has been working her ass off to make you guys legal again. To have you guys back in the tower. All debts paid and crimes forgiven. I didn't want her to do such a thing for _you_ , but I couldn't stop her. You of all people should know how she is." Rhodey glared harshly at Steve, only for Tony to look at him pleadingly. He nodded at her and begrudgingly left the room.

The atmosphere was tense. Both of them avoided eye contact and just looked around. After what felt like an eternity, Toni locked eyes with Steve. 

"I _loved_ you goddammit. So much. I loved you and look what happened! You left me to die! You thought I would kill Bucky, so you chose yourself over me. We were _lovers_  Steve. We are supposed to have trust in each other. Apparently, we had the opposite." Tears streamed down her face, but Toni still looked at him with burning hatred. 

"All I can think about is how you smashed your shield into me, over and over and over again! This could have been all avoided if you trusted me!"

"Toni, God, I trust you with my life. I always will-"

"Then **why**?! Why did you think I would actually agree to all the terms of the Accords. You should have known it was for show and that I should change them as much as I could! You knew I wouldn't let Wanda get hurt and arrested, that's why I had to leave her _with Vision in an apartment_. **You knew** , but you didn't believe it." It still hurt. It hurt so much. Toni didn't realize she had stood up and walked over to the wall until she opened her eyes she had apparently closed.

Her breath hitched and she could swallow the lump in her throat. The engineer wrapped her arms around her self and tried to keep it together. This was supposed to give her closure with Steve, never want him back. But she _did_.

It would be a lie to say she didn't long for the warm hugs Steve would envelope her with. The fun jokes and banter they would share. The delicious pancakes on Saturday. The soft kisses given throughout the day. She missed it. 

At the same time, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. The image of him smashing his shield over her body, telling her he knew of the murder of his parents. Or maybe the memories of being lost in Siberia with no Friday or working suit. The only reason she got back and not died of hypothermia was Peter. Sweet Peter. He actually didn't leave like he said he would. In reality, he had stayed to wait for his mom and followed her in secret. He actually lost her in the mountains and searched for hours until he saw the bunker. 

" _Mom! Where are you?! Are you alright?! Mom?! Mo-" Peter froze when he saw a red and gold lump near the ground. "Karen, activate hightened sight." The spiderling gasped in horror at what he saw._

_It was his mother, bleeding and violently shivering on the concrete floor. Her mask had been ripped off, showing her severe black eye, spit lip, and other bruises. Peter had a feeling of who did it. Probably because of the bloody shield a few feet away from her._

_"I'm going to fucking kill him." Now, Peter Parker may seem like a peaceful teenager who would never say such things, but it's different when it comes to his loved ones. He had only a few people that truly mattered to him, so he treasured them all the more. To say he was a bit protective of them, his mom in particular, would be a huge understatement._

_Anyways, the boy kneeled down to see the unconscious face of his mother. He then got a good look at the arc reactor. It was just broken. Beyond repair. Peter cursed under his breath._

_"Karen. Contact Ms. Potts."_

_"Already have, Peter"_

_Peter shook his head and took off his mask, dropping down next to his mom. He pulled his arms around her and tried his best to keep her warm. An hour passed until a furious Pepper showed up in a helicopter with a just as furious Happy._

_That's right. The following days after that, Peter refused to leave her side. He was lucky he was on a break because of his "internship". The boy would give her hugs all day and even learned how to make chicken soup to give her. Toni would always thank him with plenty of hugs and kisses in return. Sometimes, Peter had nightmares that he didn't get there in time and Toni froze to death. That's where she really got angry. She could give less of a shit of what Cap did to her, but Peter? That was inexcusable. His actions on her traumatized Peter, making him run into her room and cry in her arms._

_Toni knew Steve would never do something like that. It had been a stressful time and it was in the heat of the moment. No body else thought so, specifically Rhodey. He would tell her to stop being so forgiving and selfless and just know how disgusting Steve is._

_No matter what they said, Toni couldn't make that acknowledgement. That was one time, not all the others. Steve was sweet and kind to her. Sure the had their arguments, but all couples do._

_Toni felt so torn._

And she still does. Even as Captain America hugged her and sobbed heavily as he did so.

It felt so _warm_ and familiar that Toni broke down even more. This was a Steve hug. She could never describe them. They were just _different_. 

"I love you Toni Stark. I love you. I'm so sorry. I fucked up. I've never forgiven myself and I don't expect you to either. I just want you to know how horrible I feel about it." Steve's voice was completely shattered and wobbly as he held his love tightly. Seeing her so hurt and alone broke him. He couldn't fight himself anymore and went to hug her. 

He only cried harder when he felt trembling arms lightly hug him back. 

"Oh, Toni. I'm so sorry. This is so selfish of me, but I still want what we had back then. Can we ever have that?" 

"I don't know S-Steve. I d-d-don't know." Toni pulled away and stared at his tear streaked face, "We have to get ready for Thanos. See you there big guy." Toni smiled weakly and patted Steve on his shoulder.

"Alright, Toni. Alright." Steve smiled warmly and kissed her on the cheek, walking away to his room.

He didn’t see the woman flinch.

.

.

. 

Toni didn't go to her room after the exchange. In fact, she went to Bruce's. She had a job to do and thinking about _him_ would be a waste of time.

"Hey Brucey? Can I come in? It's Toni," she tried to have a serious tone to hide her laughter. 

"Oh yeah! Come on in!" Bruce smiled and welcomed her in. "What's going on?"

"Well you know that wizard you embarrassed me in front of?"

"Oh god, yeah..."

"Remember why?"

"Hulk refused to come out."

"Exactly! So that's what we are going to work on! Come with me!" The engineer grabbed Bruce's hand and dragged him outside. It was beautiful and bright, hidding the tragedy that occurred here. She ignored the scientist's pleads and whines the entire time. They found a spacious wide area, perfect for an angry green man.

"Now, summon Hulk." Toni took a few steps back and watched Bruce turn green. It was only temporary.

"Come on Hulk! **NO!!** Agh!" Bruce tried again to only have the same result. 

Toni watched as the Hulk appeared for a few seconds to only say 'No'. Interesting. Maybe the Hulk was scared. 

"Bruce, I need you to summon Hulk. Not physically though."

"W-what?" 

"Just try it," Toni said in an amused voice. Her friend complied and closed his eyes. 

"Hulk please.....need you....don't say that.....I know....can fix this...kill Thanos...save everyone....strong.." Bruce mumbled random sentences, until he snapped. A thundering roar was heard, along with some tearing clothes.

 **"HULK SORRY**." The green giant kicked a large rock, sending it flying, and looked at Toni.

"Were you scared Hulk?" She asked gently.

" **HULK NOT—FINE. HULK NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR THANOS."** That was a shocker. The Hulk never admitted being weaker than someone else, leave it to Thanos to change that.

"That's okay! We were all terrified, but now we're getting revenge!" 

" **REVENGE?"**

"Yup! Revenge." Toni looked at her giant friend and smiled. Hulk roared in excitement and picked her up. Then, they were running back to the castle.

" **TONI NEED ARMOR. TOO SMALL**." Hulk held her surprisingly gently as he ran. They were at the palace in under a minute.

* * *

The woman completely agreed with Hulk. Her nanotech was lost in the fight. Time to innovate again! Yay.

After asking around, she was lead to a workshop all to herself. 

There were so many materials and tools, it was an engineers heaven. Toni walked around and spotted a stack of empty blue prints. Getting a pencil from a provided cup, she started to sketch out a new suit. Well, two suits to be exact.

" _Mom wouldn't it be awesome to have matching suits?!" It was around 3 AM and the two had been watching Vine compilations for several hours. Thank god that Peter was in Winter Break. Toni laughed but agreed. It would be nice_

_"Sure, Petey Pie. What do yah want ta' call it?" Her words were slurred from lack of sleep. Her son just giggled in response._

_"Hmm. Mark 420 and Mark 666. The best numbers. I'll have 420 while you have 666. Deal?"_

_"M'kay. Sure. What do you want them to be like?”_

_“Like super strong and, like, form fitting. ‘Cuz, like, we’re freakin Mcgood lookin’. An’ it would be the same colors. Blue, Red, n’ Gold. Same powers too. You could get gold or electric webs! Like that would be cool!!!!”_

_”Hmmmm... Sounds like a plan.”_

_”Yayyyyy!!!!”_

_The two both fell asleep right after. Both on the floor even though they had a wide spacious couch behind them._

”Alrighty, I got several hours before I have to meet with the others. Let’s do this.” Off to work she went.

Being in Wakanda has its perks. Including a huge stock of vibranium and advanced technology. It was 6 A.M. when she started since everyone couldn’t sleep and had breakfast as an ungodly hour. Better for her. For over ten hours, Toni worked worked. She put in everything that Peter had said he wanted. Same design, colors, and powers. Her shirt was torn and stain terribly, so was her pants. Oh well. She had a new suit to wears. The mother carefully put the other suit in a case she created and went to her room to change.

.

.

.

Toni showed up in a new suit. It was a deep red, covered in swirls of blue and white, and had gold platting around her limbs and chest. She looked at the shocked faces and grinned. 

 

“Alright. Let’s get planning.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are wondering what Toni’s hair now looks like: https://goo.gl/images/7C6Mvo
> 
> Also the new suit looks like a mix of the iron spider suit and a classic iron man suit. I’m sorry, I really suck at describing things ahhh
> 
> Thanks again for reading and be sure to leave a comment below :D


	4. Let’s Get Down to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they can begin working as a team again, a healthy talk is in order. A very HEALTHY talk...
> 
> Aka Steve and Team Cap gets what’s coming to them (don’t worry it’s only for a bit but Rhodey is a salty boi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAS I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR WAY TOO LONG! Also, OVER TWO THOUSAND HITS???!! Thank you all so much! I’ve never thought I would get anything more than ten hits.
> 
> Just thank you again and I hope you enjoy!

“Before we start this meeting, I need the Avengers to come with me. Guardians, please stay here for a bit.” Rhodey’s voice immediately boomed throughout the halls. The robot and raccoon only nodded and went to go get some food or test out some weapons. 

Little did they know that the Colonel had been planning this special meeting for quite a while. All the original Avengers took their seats, even Toni. The woman had an inkling to what Rhodey was about to do and was powerless to stop him. 

“The Avengers have been over for a while. That’s for sure. Lots of lies and betrayals have occurred. Oh well.” Of looks could kill, Team Captain America would be dead by now. Rhodey’s voice was harsh and condescending, wanting to make these next few moments the most uncomfortable and shameful.

”Remember the Accords. Ah, that was quite a time!” Rhodey had a black device in his hand and pressed a button. The dark room lit up with a hologram. It showed the paused scene between Bucky, Steve, and Toni.

None of the others actually knew what really happened. Toni had refused to speak about it all together. It hurt Rhodey to bring back these memories for his best friend, but he had to do it.

“First off, you know about the amendments of the accords, right?” A collective nod from most of them. Thor was still a bit confused, but he was trying his best to understand.

“You also know that Toni wanted you all to sign them for show, right.” It was more of a statement than a question. Steve and Natasha flinched heavily.

“And you all know what Steve did to Toni, right?” Rhodey’s voice was strained, trying to contain his anger. On the other hand, Toni shrunk in her seat and looked at Rhodey pleadingly. He gave her an apologetic smile and walked over to her at the head of the round table. 

His words struck a cord with everybody. No one really knew, until today. Without hesitation, the recording from Friday played. It had taken him a while to collect the footage, trying to keep Toni unaware of his actions.

It was horrifying. 

Natasha looked on in terror at the scene. Her once friend was being beaten to a pulp by two super soldiers. Toni didn’t even look like she was actually trying to hurt them. They, on the other hand, certainly did. The spy couldn’t stand to watch Steve be so merciless. As he started to smash his own shield into Toni’s arc reactor, tears started to well up in her eyes. How could she have been so blind and ignorant? This was Toni, a caring, sarcastic, incredible woman, being left alone to die by the people that cared about her. 

While Natasha was horrified, Thor was outraged. He had an extremely vague idea of what happened by the talk they had yesterday. His hands almost cracked the table in anger. The man he thought was kind and brave was beaten on his fellow teammate. The god had to stop himself from using StormBreaker on Steve or giving him a good beating. Seeing his dear friend getting abused by the person she used to love angered Thor all the more. Sure, he and Loki had their quarrels, but he never tried to be that ruthless. Also, they were _gods_ , so there fights would be even more extreme. Disgust started to appear in waves the moment he saw Captain America walk away, leaving his dear friend to rot in the cold. 

Most of the time, Bruce would avoid summoning the Hulk at all costs. This was not one of those times. He didn’t know much about what happened, Rhodey was reluctant to rely the details without Toni’s permission and Toni avoided it all together. Now seeing it on camera, Bruce had to clench his fist so tightly his knuckles turned white. The scientist was fully aware that Rogers was not the man everyone saw him as. As he saw his traitorous actions, Bruce just shook his head, ignoring the fact that he was turning green. Maybe he could give Captain America a few good punches. 

Things only got worse when they saw a certain Spider-kid. Because FRIDAY was offline, Rhodey gathered the rest of the footage from KAREN. 

Seeing Toni’s shivering, death like body, Steve broke down. That’s not the worst that happened. Not even close. 

Once they heard a familiar young voice was when all hell broke loose. It was Spider-Man. A young _boy_ that they had beaten up during the fight. His pleas for his mother boggled the others until it hit. _Toni was his mother._  Realizing this, Thor stood up and punched Steve.

”HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A MISERABLE THING?! YOU DID THAT TO THE IRON MAIDEN. YOU BETRAYED HER AND LEFT HER TO ROT. YOU EVEN LET HER SON SEE HER LIKE THIS. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU.” Bruce and Natasha tried to hold Thor back, tears streaming down their faces as well. Raising a shaking hand to his face, Steve only looked at the god in guilt. 

“Now you know. Lies and doubt corrupted this team and if we are going to move forward, we are going to need to change that. Understood. You are the Avengers, goddammit. You hear me?!” A calphony Of broken yells followed. 

.

.

.

Rhodey excused them all and was left with a quiet Toni. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. It had to be done.” Rhodey enveloped her in his arms as she started to sob. Broken ‘thank you’s' were heard every now and then and Rhodey just held her tighter. They stayed in that position for a while until Toni pulled back and smiled at her friend.

"Thank you, honey bear." Her voice was broken and hoarse, yet she looked stronger than ever. 

"It's no problem, sweetie. I'm sorry I had to bring back so many memories. At least it showed that asshole how stupid he was, well, _is_." 

"Amen to that. Let's go, platypus, they're probably waiting for us."

 

* * *

As they waited for Toni and Rhodey, the others sat in silence. No one new what to say. There really _was_ nothing to say.

Hating the silence, Thor banged his left fist on the table. Everyone's head turned toward the god. His eyes were crackling with lightning and thunder, truly looking like an angered god. 

"How disgusting.” There was no ounce of affection that Thor usually used when talking to teammates. Both Natasha and Steve flinched. While Natasha’s face had tears streaming down it, Steve’s had created a stoney facade. This only angered the god further.

”Why. Why would you to something so contemptible to Antonia.” It was a statement, not a question. Along with that, Thor had used the engineer’s full name. It only showed his anger further. 

Thor thundered over to the pair. “She was your teammate. She housed you. She did everything for you. She loved you. And you did this to her.” The pure disgust in his voice was palpable. 

“Look, Thor, I know. What I did was horrible. I shouldn’t have been so blind. I’m sorry.” It was extremely rare for Natasha to show so much emotion, but she did. Her arms were wrapped around herself in guilt. The usual indifferent voice of the spy was broken and hoarse. 

All that Thor did was look disappointedly at her and shake his head. Lucky for her, his anger was more focused on their supposed ‘leader’.  Said leader was trembling slightly.

”Did you at least tell them?” The question was filled with so much loathing that everyone in the room tensed.

”Tell them what?” Steve’s voice was firm, but it was evident that he was fearful.

”Oh, I don’t know. Let me think...hmm...Ah!” Thor towered over the super-soldier. “That she was your fiancé?” The Captain paled. 

“ _What_.” The Russian woman turned sharply at him. Steve sighed.

”Yes, it’s true. I-I...” He was interrupted by the gunshot heard. 

 “ **You** **piece** **of** **shit**.” 

It was Deadpool. The teen had a black slime around him, **Venom**. Around him were people who have also been in the room: Antman, Wong, Hawkeye, Rocket, Nebula, Okoye, Shuri, and himself with Venom. All of them looked furious and decked out in their full suits. 

Wade had his mask off, showing his heavily scarred face that had shaggy blonde hair around it. In his left hand was the pistol he shot. The young mercenary _meant_ to miss. 

“Wade? What are you doing here-“

”Shut it, Cap. You should damn-well know why we’re here. We got the message from Toni and these ladies,” he gestured toward Shuri and Okoye, ”helped us get here as soon as possible.” He never sounded so serious. 

Before anyone could say anthing else, Toni walked in. 

“Good to see you again, everyone. Now, let’s get started.”

* * *

No one questioned the woman as she began to state the plan. 

“I know, we have a lot to catch up on, but we don’t have the time to do that. Put your grudges aside because we have more important things to focus on.” Her words were cold and like steel. It succeeded in making everyone shut up and pay attention. Even Wade gave his full attention, not making any witty remarks or jokes. 

“Now, let’s discuss how we’re going to kill that grape of an alien.” 

At least they could all agree on _that_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably horrible and I’m so sorry about that. I’ve been having a slight writers block, but I’m powering though it. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading and I’ll see you all soon!
> 
> Also yes. WE GET SOME MORE CHARACTERS. Young Deadpool is based off of the little hero AU by pixelzq! Check it out: http://ask-thelittleheros.tumblr.com


	5. The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the snap, everything went to hell. Without mercy, people would turn to dust at random. No control nor choice over it. There wasn't even a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones. All they could do was sob as they turned to dust. 
> 
> Whether it be in their mother's arms or the hold of their other half.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO!! Another chapter with the angst cranked up! It's time for some flashbacks and even more tears shed. I won't italicize this whole chapter even though it's a flashback, so just a heads up! 
> 
> Enjoy!! ;)

**"You should have aimed for the head."**

Those were the last words spoken before the mass genocide of half the planet ensued. A flash, and Thanos disappeared, leaving devastation in his wake. Everyone in Wakanda froze as the atmosphere turned grim and heavy. All adrenaline produced from battle disappeared. In replacement, a deep discomfort began to rise. Not one person in the entire land said a word. They  only stared at nothing. Only Thor's heavy breaths could be heard. They radiated anger and defeat, but he still hadn't said a word.  That was until a tired voice spoke. 

"Steve?" Said soldier turned sharply towards the voice. He gasped in horror at the sight. Bucky was turning to dust. Immediately, Steve ran towards his best friend. This wasn't happening. This _wasn't_ happening. All the battle must've been making him hallucinate, right? The dust was just dirt. Nothing else. He was just going to catch him. 

The captain did catch him. Well, his dust at least. "Oh god." He collapsed onto the ground. 

"We got a situation!" His head snapped towards Sam's voice. But the man was nowhere to be found, already being turned to dust. 

"This is no place to die." _Another pile of dust_. Screams and sobs from Okoye signaled that T'Challa was gone as well.

"I am Groot." was heard in the distance, accompanied by Rocket's mourning. _**Another pile of dust**_.  

A soft gasp was heard from Wanda. _**Another pile of dust.**_

* * *

Toni looked at Dr. Strange pleadingly. _He give Thanos the stone to save her_. Now here she was, bleeding heavily and unable to stand up. The wizard gave her a warm smile and had a strong resolution in his blue-gray eyes. 

"Toni, there was no other way." With that, he turned to dust. Her eyes widened at the sight. It happened so suddenly and without mercy. There was nothing anyone could do to stop it. That's what hurt the most. Strange couldn't even say goodbye to the people he cared about. No chance nor control. Not an ounce of mercy. She tried her best to not cry at the sight. Even though they did not get along at first, Toni found that Stephen was great to be around. He even called her 'Dr. Stark', her proper title. It had been years sense she heard that name. Words couldn't describe the respect she formed when she heard her name. Now that respectful and serious person is gone. Her thoughts came to a halting stop when she heard another voice, filled with confusion. 

"Quill?" It was Drax. Toni turned around to see the large man collasped and turn to dust. Dread filled Toni's very core. 

"Something is happening." Then Mantis turned to dust. 

 The engineer's breaths turned frantic. Everyone around her was dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it. When she turned towards Quill, Toni's eyes filled with tears as she say his body begin to disintegrate. "S-safe travels, Q-quill." She tried to add some humor to her heavy tone. Said man looked at her, distraught.

"Oh man." There went Quill. God, it hurt so badly. 

"M-mom?" Toni froze. No. _He couldn't. He can't._ With terror in her eyes to turned towards Peter. Toni's entire world shattered.

"I don't feel so good."

* * *

 

From the beginning of the day, Eddie and Venom were on edge. There was this tense feeling neither of them could shake off. All that they could do was be on high alert at all times. Eddie couldn't stop shaking her legs or fiddling with his hands. She felt like something was coming. 

 **Eddie.**  

"Y-yes, love?" The journalist was sitting down at their table, staring at her bowl of Coco Puffs. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was wearing her over-sized Venom shirt (they had become a Hot Topic sensation) with a worn pair of shorts. It was her most comfortable clothes. The second she woke up, her heart was beating heavily in her chest. Eddie couldn't bring herself to wear proper clothes at all, her anxiety wouldn't allow it. She didn't even startle at the tendril touching her face. Instead, the woman leaning into the comforting touch of her Other. 

**We feel something.**

Venom had summoned his full form and wrapped themselves around their love. They could feel the trembling coming from their Other. She must've felt it to. There was a tense atmosphere that was only getting worse. The symbiote hugged Eddie even tighter. 

That's when they felt Eddie's form shake violently. 

"V-Venom! What's happening!!" Their mind went blank as they saw Eddie's arm turn to dust. It seemed to be disintegrating gradually. Like slow torture. "V. I-I think I'm fading away." 

 **"NO. YOU WILL BE ALRIGHT. WE WILL PROTECT EDDIE."** Weakly, Eddie smiled at their love. Venom could feel Eddie dying. No. They wouldn't let their other fade away! They've been apart before, during the fight with Riot, and it was the most painful experience they have ever faced. 

"Oh, darling. I know you will. My amazing parasite." Eddie caught Venom's mouth in a loving kiss. She draped an arm over their shoulder and used her other arm to cup their face softly. The woman was still trembling as she did so and her body had already begun to vanish. Eddie gave Venom one last smile and whispered, "My darling symbiote," before vanishing away in her Other's arms.  

 **"Eddie?"** They didn't understand. Where did their other go? Eddie never left them alone. Every second of every day, they were together. Inseparable. But here Venom was, alone and without their beautiful Eddie. Venom felt an enormous hole form inside them. Without Eddie, they were nothing. Hell, Venom had already shrunk themselves down to cope with the lost of their host. No. Not lost. Eddie couldn't be gone. **"Eddie?! Not funny! Where are you?"** Venom tried to shout. Yes, their other must have gone to prank them or something. She didn't just turn to dust in their arms.  

Dread filled them. With that came the finality that Eddie was gone. **"Eddie! EDDIE!!!"** There was no Venom without Eddie. They needed their host. They needed their Other. They were nothing without her. Frantically, Venom searched the apartment for any signs of their Other half. 

Nothing. 

This wasn't ever supposed to happen. It should have been impossible for Eddie to disappear. Through thick or thin, they were together. Hell, Eddie even wanted to settle, down and have a family. With them of all people. Even Toni was surprised, but the woman, without hesitation, bought them an apartment in New York that she paid off. She absolutely refused to let Eddie pay the ungodly expensive rents. After hours of begging, Toni agreed to let Eddie pay for SOME of the bills herself. The billionaire knew that everyone was giving Eddie Brock a bunch of shit for something that happened years ago, causing her to constantly work odd jobs to barely make ends meet. Now, every company was offering her jobs after Toni Fucking Stark announced that 'Evelynn Brock is an example of strong ass woman. Any employer would be more than lucky to have her. She works her ass off every day and is one of the sweetest people I have ever met. Hell, she's basically my sister. **So, you _better_ treat her with the utmost respect.' **during a press-conference. A reporter had stupidly asked about how Toni feels about people like 'Eddie Brock'.  Needless to say that that reporter wasn't seen ever again, well maybe at your local grocery store as a cashier. Venom still remembered how touched Eddie was at her best friend's words. 

"Eddie..." Venom sluggishly moved to their bedroom and a memory popped into their heads.

.

.

.

The two lovebirds had been dancing together for almost an hour. It was their anniversary of three years, so no shit they were going to make it romantic. After dining on some homemade tater tots and chocolate, the pair simply soaked in each others presence. 

 _"In a cottage for two or even three, four, or five. Oh, try to see. Your future with me. 'Cause you'd be, oh, so easy to love._ " Colin Donnell's charming voice wafted through their home. Both of them absolutely adored the loving song and swayed to the song. Eddie was decked out in a black cocktail dress and black heels. Her medium length hair was curled beautifully and her eyes could be mistaken for sapphires. She looked amazing and the normally barefaced woman had put on some makeup. Dark red lipstick that were screaming to be kissed, dark eye-shadow to make her eyes pop even more, and other things that Venom didn't know of. 

"Hey V?"

**"Hm?**

"I've been thinking."

**"That's a shocker."**

"Pfft. Anyways," She pulled away to look up at her Other, "Maybe it would be nice to have some kiddies to be running around. What do you think?" Her hand gently cupped Venom's face. The oaf was wearing a suit that became ruined the second they put it on. Goo and clothes don't work out well. Still, Eddie thought her Symbiote looked like the most handsome person in existence. 

 **"Oh, Eddie. That would be... Are you sure?** " His opalescent eyes held a hesitance to them. Eddie chuckled.

"I think it's time. Besides, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else. Your my one and only love."

 **"That would be nice, Eddie. We could have as many as you want."** Their tone then turned dark and deep. **"Like the slut that I know you are. Probably want to be filled with my offspring at any given chance.** " They could feel their love shiver. She looked at them with hooded eyes.

"You know me so well."

**"Eddie?"**

"Yes?" Eddie yelped in surprise as Venom scooped her up bridal style and began to carry her into their bedroom. 

**"How about we start now."**

"You said it, darling." 

.

.

.

That's right. Eddie wanted children so badly, and Venom became more and more excited with the idea. They even began talking about baby names, settling on having them named based on how Clintar's do. Venom almost cried on how much Eddie wanted their future kids to have some relation to their home planet. 

But Eddie couldn't ever be the wonderful mother she wanted to be. 

" **E-eddie? Eddie please! E-Eddie! WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?! WHAT ABOUT CARNAGE, PHAGE, AGONY, SCREAM, LASHER, AND SLEEPER? WEREN'T WE GOING TO HAVE THEM? You always wanted to be a mother. They will need you. We...I need you, Eddie. Oh, Eddie! EDDIE! EDDIE!** " Venom wailed and wailed until their voice broke. They looked back at the kitchen and tears fell from their face at the sight. There was a messy pile of dust where Eddie was supposed to be siting. Pure rage filled them. Whoever did this was going to pay in blood. For now, they would just kill anyone in their way. 

Besides, they were in need of some heads if they were going to make whatever monster did this to suffer. 

* * *

 

For hours, Wade had been restless. He was supposed to be with Peter in MoMa, but the spiderling just had to go save the world. The second the bus stopped, Wade jumped out, uncaring of the people shouting at him to come back. The junior ran and ran. Eventually, he stopped giving a shit and took out his grappling hook out of his utility belt. 

**~Wait why aren't we on the bus!~**

_(You idiot. There is obviously some bad guy to be unalived.)_

**~Jeeze no need to be an asshole about it, White.~**

_(Whatever. Besides, didn't we see Spidey swing into action?)_

**~Oh yeah! Maybe we can follow him!~**

_(No shit Sherlock. Why do you think the author gave him his science-defying utility belt?)_

**~Plot convenience?~**

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" The young mercenary huffed out. He quickly swung from bridge to bridge, not even coming close to the speed of Pete's. Wade already had is mask on as he did so.

_(Good. Your face is too ugly to look at.)_

**~Especially your hair. Fucking rat's nest if you asked me.~**

_(For once I agree with Yellow.)_

**~Well fuck you too, ass~**

Like always, Wade blocked out The Boxes with ease. More because of how much he cared about finding his Petey-Pie. Once Wade found his boyfriend, he was going to give him the biggest kiss in the entire world. Sorry PDA. 

Now in the city, Wade changed in an actual alley and automatically began climbing up the rooftops. His skin lost all color. "Holy shit." The teen began to hyperventilate at the sight. There was some giant doughnut in the sky. And even worse. 

Saw Iron Man fly after Spiderman. Both getting farther and farther. "No." 

_(We should probably do something about the screaming people.)_

Wade flinched but nodded. So, there he worked, helping out as many civilians as he could in a daze. Petey would have been proud. However, Peter wasn't even on Earth anymore nor was Toni. It shook him to the core. Especially when he saw people screaming again after several hours later.

They were... turning to dust.

 _(What the fuck.)_ **~WHAT THE FUCK!~**

He was about to scream when he heard the very specific ringtone he had for a certain spider. It was Peter.

 **MESSAGE FROM-** **PETEY PIE (OWO):** Meet me at your apartment :)

Needless to say, Wade ran as fast as he could to his ratty apartment. 

**~I bet he's gonna be naked! Or in a maid's outfit!~**

_(Quit reading so many crappy fanfictions.)_

**~Like this one?~**

Oh, how Wade wished the Boxes were right. When he opened the door, his eyes widened in horror. There was a red and blue light coming from his room. No, it was completely impossible. 

.

.

.

"Wade, I think we need to talk." Peter leaned away from Wade and looked at the wall. 

"Bout what Petey?" There was a hidden fear in his voice. Silence.

"Dying. W-Wade, you know what we do f-for a-a l-l-living. Who kn-knows when we won't ever be able to do this again?" He shakily gestured at the two of them, specifically how he was practically on Wade's lap. 

"Pete..."

"No! Seriously, I m-mean it." His voice got choked up, "W-what if I'll never see you again? Your healing factor might not always work, and I'm not the most careful person either." There was a heavy lump in his throat. Tears then fell as he felt Wade's warm hand cup his face. 

"I'll always be here, Petey. Always. No matter what. But, "He stroked his thumb to wipe the tears falling on his boyfirend's cheeks, "we can give each other something if the need arise." 

"Like what?"

"Well, whatever you want! Umm. Oh! Video messages. That could work..." 

"I love that idea. You know," Peter leaned back in, "I care about you too much. I've never loved someone as much as I love you. Of course, I love Ma but that's a different kind of love. _You're_ different. I'm so glad that I got the opportunity to get to know you and be with you. We'll give each other our messages as soon as possible, okay?" The shorter male leaned up to kiss Wade on the lips. It was sweet and filled with emotion. 

"Alright." Wade then reciprocated it with as much love as Peter did. 

None of them noticed the tears flowing from their faces. 

.

.

.

"Petey, no. No. No." Denial filled Wade as he ran to his room. Truth be told, it was exactly what he feared the most. Once he saw the glowing Spiderman trinket, his entire world fell apart. The Boxes were dead silent. 

Trembling, Wade took off his mask and reach towards the round object. He pressed the button and a screen shown through. The video started. 

" _Uh.. Crap, how do I turn this on? Oh, it's already on. Okay._ " Peter then leaned back and sat in a chair. " _S-So, Wade. If you are seeing this, then, I'm d-dead._ "

No. 

 _"It's actually quite simple to make this. There is a mechanism in my suit that tracks my heartbeat and pulse, and it'll send a message once it stops beating. I programmed it to send this two different messages, one for Mom and, of course_ , " He looked at the screen with tears in his eyes, "You."

Oh, god. No. 

 _"Whatever happened to me that caused me to die, just know that it was my fault. I probably wasn't careful enough or something. So, don't you dare blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent. I know that you tried your best to save me. You always go 110% in everything you do. Especially when it's food related. Need I say more than the Pancake Massacre of 2016. God, that was one hell of an event._ " 

Wade was sobbing now. 

" _Back to the topic... I'm so sorry that I left you alone. Please know that I love you. More than the entire universe. You've always understood me more than myself. Throughout my entire life, you were always right by my side. Even when I pushed you away so many times, you never left me. Not when I began to spiral after Uncle Ben and act out at any given second. Or when Aunt May passed. You were there when no one else was. Ned was smart and left me for the time being. But, for some reason you never did. No matter what I screamed at you or did, you didn't budge._ " He laughed wetly. " _And I love you for that. Not loved. I'll never stop adoring you. I don't care if that sounds sappy as hell, it's true, okay?! Heh. I never deserved you. How could someone so caring and loving want someone as terrible as me? I don't get it, heh._ "

"No. Th-That was always y-y-you." It was never him. He didn't deserve Peter. Not at all. It should have bee him. Not Peter. 

 _"Dating you was an even greater experience. Crazy, yes. But I would never regret it, ever. You are one of the few things that truly matter to me. Everyone around me just...they just...die. I have so little left. And you better believe that I'm going to grab onto what remains for dear life. You're one of them. Always were. I just want to thank you for everything. Always know that I'll be with you. Whenever and wherever. I'll be here. I love you, Wade. Keep being the hero I know you want to be. You'll be even greater than I was, you'll see_. ** _Te amo._** " It shut off, leaving the Merc with a Mouth in the dark. 

He hadn't moved ever since he hit play. Wade began to scream. 

* * *

 

Peter fell in her arms seconds after her words. The boy was already starting to sob. 

"Please, mom. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. Please, Mama." His breath was erratic and he clung onto his mother for dear life. 

"You're fine, amore. You're fine." Toni tried to play it off cool. Inside, she was wailing already. This couldn't happen. Her son wasn't going to leave her. She didn't care if he just collasped because his legs were fading away. He was fine. He was fine. He was fine. The mantra continued, nonstop. 

"Mom, please." 

"I got you."

"Ma."

"You're going to be alright."

"I'm sorry." 

_**Another pile of DUST.** _

"NO! NO! PETER!!" Toni broke down and began to shake on the dirty ground. Her sobs were loud and heavy and she screamed in agony. _"no...."_

* * *

 

No one dared to speak in the room. Except for Toni.

"Thanos took everything from us. Without mercy. Just straight up genocide. Now, what we are going to do is. One: Beat his purple ass. Two: Get Everyone we love back. and Three: Figure out how to do the first two. Well, let's get started." 

Like old times, everyone was actually working together in this. They all had one thing in common: **_They all wanted Thanos dead._**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAGGGHHH THIS HAS BEEN AN AGONIZING CHAPTER TO WRITE. I restarted it a whole bunch of times but oh well.   
> I really hope you liked it! 
> 
> See yah next time <3


	6. Bring Them Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, things are being put into place. Thanos was going to be beaten up soon. Everyone will be brought back. The world restored. They would make sure of it
> 
>  
> 
> Whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for how horrible this chapter is. And the long wait. School has taken all my time. I started losing inspiration for this Fic. Being the idiot that I am, I began more fics based on the random ideas I got. 
> 
> Author’s mental health has been horrible as well. I can only apologize again for the wait and how bad this chapter is.

It’s so much easier to bottle up emotions and ignore problems, so Toni did just that. Even though everyone was still angry at one another, there was a more daunting matter at hand. 

“From what I’ve gathered, Thanos is obviously still alive.” She grabbed a black device from the table and pressed a button, illuminating the room with light. A hologram appeared of space. “Thor told me that the ugly grape summoned a portal of some sort and disappeared.” With another click, Titan appeared on screen.

”That’s his home planet, Titan. It’s now an abandoned planet, but Thanos still loved it.” Toni couldn’t suppress a shiver at the sight of Titan. That was where her life fell apart. Literally and metaphorically. 

“Wait, what does this have to do with finding Thanos?” There was an army of glares aimed at Rogers. However, Toni just sighed. 

“It’s more than likely that he went to somewhere similar. Maybe an alternate dimension of some sort. All we have to do, is find which one.” 

“Indeed, there are countless of alternate universes that exist. With the infinity stones, Thanos must’ve been able to travel to one of them. He most likely used the space stone.” Wong said solemnly. 

“I can try to build a machine that will locate different dimensions. We’ll probably have to go through a multitude of dimensions in order to get to the right one. Once there, Wong can summon a portal for us, and, boom, we got Thanos.” The engineer tried to have a cheeriness in her voice, yet there was still some underlying doubt. 

“This sounds too simple, Stark. Are you sure this will work?” There was no emotion in Natasha’s voice, the usual. Her questioning stare bored into her. 

“If I’m being honest, Nat, I don’t know. It’s the only plan I can think of.” 

“Alright.”

“Alright?” 

“Yeah. I mean, we’re going to have to do the impossible for this to work. Having a far fetched plan is required.” Her eyes softened, and a small reassuring smile appeared on her lips. The Russian nodded at her to continue. For the millionth time, Toni sighed. Her plan wasn't fool proof for sure. Again, what other options do the have? 

For the next hour, they discussed their plan of attack. There would need to be several groups, each searching for Thanos with the dimension tracker. 

“Choose your groups of four. There can’t be any more or any less than that.” Toni carded a hand through her hair tiredly. It didn’t take long for them to choose. They simply wrote the teams on a piece of paper. 

 **TEAM ONE** :

Toni 

Wade/Venom

Rhodey

Bruce

**TEAM TWO:**

Steve

Clint

Natasha 

Scott

**TEAM THREE:**

Rocket 

Nebula 

Wong

Thor

 “We have a our teams, yay,” Toni did jazz hands, “Now, I advise that you guys start to train. Get out your pent up emotions on a punching bag. Or loosen up your muscles. Y’all are dismissed.” The engineer had to hide her surprise when she saw them follow her orders. Wowzers. 

She walked off into her room, suit still on. Toni couldn’t be bothered to take it off. All that she did was flop onto her stiff bed and look at the ceiling. How the hell was she going to build this machine? There was no signature she could follow. Or maybe there was. These past months have taught her that anything is possible. Exhibit A: Wizards. Exhibit B: Talking raccoon. 

God, why did she agree to this? She just wanted to go home. To Peter. Give him a million hugs and then some more. They would watch movies until dusk or work on Legos. Maybe build a robot out of random stuff. Peter would then laugh as he sees a toaster sight the alphabet. He would smile and giggle. But it wasn’t that easy.

Not at all.

The universe hated her and she hated it back. A familiar exhaustion filled her being. Down in her bones. Then anger.

Why. Why were people so cruel? Mass genocide isn’t mercy. Manipulation and abuse aren’t love. Lies and betrayal aren’t teamwork. Fuck them. Fuck Thanos. Fuck Steve. Fuck the Avengers. She was done. There was only so much that she could take. 

The only people on the team that were actually real teammates towards he were Thor and Bruce. Everyone else can fuck off. She was done with Natasha’s insults and two sided nature. Toni was through with Clint’s disrespect and irrational anger at her. Antonia Stark was beyond over Steve Rogers. It took her long enough to realize how much of an asshat that he was. How did she not see it sooner.

A memory bubbled into her head.

.

.

.

Its was a lazy Sunday morning. There was a three day weekend so Wade and Peter didn’t need to worry about high school. The teens were on the couch, watching YouTube videos.

”Wade! Stop it! I’m a Virgo! It’s not Aries season! Yah nasty and yah need Jesus!” 

“You’re not a Virgo! And I’m not an Aries, Peter!”

”Yes I am!”

”No!”

”Yes!”

”No, you’re not Jenna Marbles!”

”Fuck you! Of course I am!” 

Toni chuckled at the their banter. Her heart warmed at the sight of their young love. When she looked over from her spot on the counter, she saw that Wade was giving Peter a noogie. Next to her, Eddie rolled her eyes. 

“They’re five year olds.” The journalist said with a defeated tone.

”’Scuse you, they are actually three.” Toni put a hand on her chest in mock offense. It was times like these that she treasured. 

“ **ANTONIA, WHERE IS THE CHOCOLATE CAKE?”** A Venom blob asked. His tendrils were looking in a cupboard filled with utensils. Unceremoniously, Eddie plopped her head onto the table. 

“Darling, you ate an entire bag of tater-tots last night. Not to mention it was still frozen.” Her voice was muffled as her head stayed on the counter. Toni had to suppress a giggle. Unfortunately, the brief moment of peace was destroyed. 

“TONI! GET YOUR ASS TO THE MAIN FLOOR.” 

 _Damn it Barton_ , she though to herself. In the corner of her eyes, she could see Peter and Wade stiffen noticeably. There was a look that screamed death on the spiderling’s face. It didn’t get any better when she looked at Eddie and Venom. The pair were giving death glares at the upper ceiling, imagining where the archer was. Venom was snarling and Eddie’s eyes were dark with anger. 

“Don’t go to them. Clint literally just screamed at you from the top floor. Didn’t even bother to come and ask you in person.” 

“Edds, I have to go. Don’t burn anything.”

 “STARK!”

 “I’M COMING, CLINT! JESUS CHRIST.” 

 Another sigh. God, she didn’t want to leave them. Up there were all of the Avengers plus some new additions. Tensions were high. Especially after Steve and the others (not including Thor and Bruce because they were still MIA) adopted Wanda into their team. 

The effects of her spell still had an affect on her. As if the woman heard her, she could feel the pain in her head already come. Her eyes began to fog with her red mist again. Dammit. 

“Ms. Stark, can I got with you?” 

Oh god. When she turned to respond, her heart ached to see the watery eyes of Peter. He was very familiar with The Scarlett Witch and her powers. His face, however, was stern and left no room for argument. No matter what Toni said, Peter would still follow her. The boy was fiercely protective over her for some reason.

 

* * *

 

“Jesus you took so long,” welcomed Clint in a condescending tone. The others just glared at her. Especially Wanda. “Were you two fucking of something?” He gestured at her and Peter.

The teen was fully suited and had his mask on. His eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists and walked over to the spy. Peter was a very lanky teenager and towered over Clint. Still, he wasn’t the absolute giant and unit Wade was. Peter was just as intimidating as the mercenary. 

”And who are you to make such immature assumptions? Toni Stark is with Steve Rogers, remember.” Peter lowered his voice as much as possible. The archer was taken aback by the response. 

“Psh. No need to get so defensive. She’s a whore and we all know it.” Everyone else chuckled except for Steve. 

“Barton. That is enough. You,” he gestured at Peter, “control yourself. That’s an order.” 

Spiderman was not to be disrespected. He was a vigilante and did not care about stuck up assholes like them. Peter Parker wasn’t present, he was Spiderman. Without hesitation, he walked over to the captain. 

“You don’t give me orders. I only listen to Iron Man. Not you.” Peter purposely didn’t address Steve as ‘sir’. He knew how much the man was used to being called such titles. 

“Spiderman. Stand down.” Toni’s stern voiced stopped him from doing anything else. A bit of guilt was felt for being so disrespectful, but he couldn’t help it.

“Yes, sir.” He looked at Steve mockingly and went back to Toni’s side. 

A silence filled the room.

”Wait. Why do you call her ‘sir’? She isn’t a man nor of a worthy title like the Captain.” The snide comment from Wanda made Peter bristle. He really hated her. Not dislike or loathe, hate. 

“I do not think you should be talking. You’ve killed and tortured so many people. Including doctors, generals, lieutenants, cornels, commanders, et cetera. Speaking of your deeds, can you lift the spell on my superior? That would be much appreciated. Oh and maybe-“

 “Spiderman! Stand down, that is an order. If you don’t, I will have to send you outside.” The pleading look from Toni finally made Peter stop. He nodded apologetically at her and glared at the others. Wanda looked livid. Her hands were shaking in anger and were sparkling with red.

“So, why did you call me here, Barton?”

“I’ll let Rogers tell you.”

A shiver ran down her spine. He gestured for everyone to sit at the table. Begrudgingly, Toni sat down at the farthest end of the table. Peter stood at her side.

“What does this mean?” Natasha pulled up a hologram. There were titles everywhere of _ **‘TONI STARK AND GOVERNMENT?’ , ‘TONI STARK CRIES AT PRESS CONFERENCE’ , ‘TONI STARK PLANNING ON RELEASING A TYPE OF PETITION???!!’**_. She was glaring at Toni. 

“Well, someone had to do something after Ultron.” 

“I mean, it was your fault.” Sam snarked. 

Everyone nodded in agreement to his statement. Even Steve did. They all looked coldly at her. This wasn’t the first time, but it still hurt. It didn’t matter how she felt though. Like she’s always done, Toni put up a front and composed herself.

 “You’re right it was. I’m making things right though. There were so many lives lost from the attack. I think we need to all apologies to the public. We did this before with Loki. Destroy and cause unnecessary casualties. We have to be better at this and be more organized. The people are all scared and don’t trust all of us right now. I’ve been gaining back their trust by talking with them and creating tons of charities for the homeless and orphaned. They need to hear something from you guys. I can’t do it all for you.” There was no snark at all. She was dead serious and was not playing any games. 

No one took it seriously.

”Are you serious, Stark?! How can you be so cruel and selfish? You want us to apologize for something you did?” Natasha barked at her.

 “You’ve got it all under control. I don’t see the need for us to do anything. It was because of your impulsiveness and recklessness that caused all of this. The public is scared because of you. The damages and casualties were accidents as well. They need to see that.” There was anger in Steve’s voice. He hated being told what to do. “You have to take account for your own responsibilities, Toni. It’s your fault. It always is.” 

The fight in her had died out. She didn’t try to refute. 

“Dr. Stark, I suggest we leave. You have a meeting with the press in four hours.” A warm hand fell on her shoulder. Peter gave her a gentle squeeze. 

All Toni did was nod at the others and begin to walk away. Right before she left, Wanda growled out.

”And your curse will never be lifted. You don’t deserve happiness after what you’ve done, you monster. It’ll be with you until you die. I hope that will be soon, bitch.” 

There were laughs and sounds of agreements. No, Toni Stark would not cry. She didn’t feel anything towards it. She didn’t even hear Steve’s nod at Wanda, still angry at Toni. The second they left, Toni was wrapped into a hug by Peter. Later in the day, she had a full on attack from the spell. 

That was when she cried. 

.

.

.

A knock came from her door. 

“Come in.”

Wade walked in with Venom around his neck. The teen looked pissed off and so did the Symbiote. It took everything he had not to punch everyone. 

“Are you alright, Starky?” The familiar nickname brought a faint smile to her face. Sitting back up, she looked at Wade. He was pale, his eyes were red, there were bags under his eyes, and he looked like he hadn’t eaten anything for days. An emptiness that Toni wasn’t prepared to see was in his eyes. 

“I should be asking you that. Come here, Wade. I don’t bite.” She gently patted an empty spot on her bed. Venom dragged Wade to her. The Symbiote was more than happy to see her and wrapped around her neck. 

“So,” she started, “what’s up?”

Wade sighed heavily. There were vain attempts at speaking but his voice refused to work. Even if he hadn’t said anything, Toni knew that Wade was upset about something. Most likely someone. 

“ **THE MERCENARY FEELS ANGER AT THE OTHERS. LOSS FILLS HIM. MOST LIKELY FROM THE DEATH OF THE SPIDERLING.** ” Even Venom was having trouble getting out those words. An extremely pained expression was on his face as he mentioned Peter. He loved the boy just as much as anyone did. 

There was a silence between the three. It was heavy with grief and sorrow. However, Toni Stark was a person of many words. She wrapped the teenager in a hug. 

“Wade. I know you’re heartbroken. You’re angry and upset about it. Peter was taken from you so suddenly. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to help you. Look, I'm not good with this kind of stuff. But," an empty silence filled the air, "I will try my damn best to help." Toni looked at Wade, only for him to look away. The teenager's shoulders tensed even more and his breath began to hitch. Slowly, so very slowly, Wade looked at her again. 

"What are we going to do?" His voice was quiet and shaky, barely above a whisper. 

Toni couldn't provide an answer. Nobody had a single clue of what they were going to do. It was going to be impossible. No matter what, she couldn't let Wade's face grow any more grave. "I'm not sure, but, in the end, we will win. We'll bring everyone back. Even Peter." She squeezed his hand. 

"Whatever it takes."  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come soon! I assure you! The events in endgame will happen in this Fic as well! Although, not all of them will. I won’t reveal which aspects though. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Stay awesome!


	7. Back to the Fu- I MEAN PAST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time travel is hard. Enough said.
> 
> Still, it will be more than worth the many sleepless nights spent for Toni. It was a lot of work, but she had to do it. There was no turning back now. 
> 
> That purple, testicle chinned grape will get what’s coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I actually went and looked up some lines from Endgame for all of y’all! Sorry if the wait was too long, I’m still in summer school. At least, it ends this week! Thank you all for reading and please leave comments! They keep me going!

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Everyone was scrambling for an idea of what their plan of attack will be. No real solution besides time travel was given. During this time, Toni worked and worked on the mechanism. She wouldn't sleep, drink, or eat, completely focused on the project. Only Rhodey was able to convince her to come out of her makeshift lab. If that didn't work, Hulk or Thor would need to physically drag her out. 

More days passed. Then weeks. Now months. 

Everyone was starting to give up. They couldn't stay in Wakanda forever. Most of them went off to help out the ones who survived, checking in with Toni each day. The only people who stayed were herself, Wade, Venom, Bruce, Steve, Thor, and Rhodey.

It was discovered that Pepper, Happy, Fury, Maria, and Korg were dusted. For three straight days, Toni refused to leave her room. Thor had grown silent from that knowledge that he had lost yet another dear friend.

No one really spoke to each other. All that Bruce did was work with Toni and check in with the others. Nobody went near Wade and Venom, for the two were on edge and ready to strike. Wade constantly muttered to himself, and it wasn't to Venom. Five times in a row, he had aimed a gun to Steve's head whenever he commented on their situation. It was clear that people were getting impatient. Not with everything going on. 

With Toni. 

Most of the team yelled at her during the calls. None of them understood just how difficult it was to execute something as foreign as time travel. Toni had to study the nature to the Pym Particles and their science. She memorized the different dates where stones had been present. Thanks to Natasha from her recommendation, Toni had three stones located in New York. Creating a device to extract the Aether from Jane's body also took a big portion of her time. The soul stone and power stone were found from Nebula's aid. Now all they had to do was figure out how to make such a machine. 

.

.

.

"I DID IT!!" At three in the morning, Toni slammed her doors open and screamed those words. Her hair was wild and clothes wrinkled. She was covered in oil from all the tinkering she had done. Even though her eyes had dark, dark bags under them, her eyes were wild.

Thor came rushing out, Stormbreaker in hand. He had a face mask on him and with hair was in a bun. “BY ODIN’S BEARD! YOU’VE DONE IT, ANTONIA!” The god ran towards her and scooped her up, swinging her around. 

The others ran towards her. Wade was still in full uniform, but he was smiling. Both Rhodey and Bruce were gone, having to check in on the outside world. So it was just her, Wade, Venom, Thor, and Steve. 

A weird look came from Steve as he stared at Thor hug Toni and thank her profusely. 

“Great job, Toni! I’ll go inform the other Avengers.” 

“Alright, Steve.” 

Happiness came off of Thor in waves. He looked like a big old puppy. “We will finally get everyone back! I’ll get the rest of my people back, my brother, my friends.” His tone grew quieter. “It was my fault this even happened. My failure caused this, but you have found the solution. I am forever grateful to you, Antonia.” 

“Aw, Pointbreak, it was nothing. I’m sorry it took so long. I had to study three different sciences. Magic, Wakandan, and Hank Pym’s Chicken scratches.” 

“I’m sure that I couldn’t even scratch the surface of the ancient study of magic if I was given a year!” 

“Oh, please! You learned Earth customs pretty quickly!” 

“Not really. Remember how long it took me to understand the purpose of the Men of Boxes? I still can’t believe you Midgardians have a mailman and a pizza-man. Why can’t you just acquire such things yourself?” 

“We are pretty lazy. I know I am,” Toni chuckled. It was so nice having Thor back. He was a massive puppy of a man with such a loving heart. The god never failed to make her smile or laugh at his many tales. Not to mention Thor was a beefcake. The engineer shook her head to clear her head of those dumb thoughts. “Ahem. We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be quite the field trip.” 

“I agree. Goodnight, Iron Maiden.” 

“Night, Lord Of Hammers.” 

Each looked at each other and smiled before walking away. A warm and fuzzy feeling in their chest. 

Wade just stood there, smirking. 

  **~I hope they bone~**

_(It’s inevitable. They were smiling at each other and joking around.)_

**~Classic ship material!~**

( _Pretty cheesy if you ask me.)_

**~Well, what do you expect with a shitty author?~**

_(I was going to say grammar and spelling  errors_.)

**~leik  thsi?~**

_(God bless autocorrect.)_

**~You said it, White!~**

“I hope they do get together. It would hit Steve right in the dick and let me win a bet with Peter!” The merc couldn’t help but smile at the thought of seeing Peter pout and give Wade five bucks. Words couldn’t describe how happy he was to get his baby boy back.

_(Hey, that’s an alliteration, kids!)_

Footsteps snapped Wade out of it. The boxes snickered. 

**~Scared, Potter?~**

_($100 if it’s Rogers.)_

**~Deal! I say he’s hallucinating or the author put in some mysterious person for plot convenience.~**

Wade pulled out his katanas and waited. The footsteps finally stopped. It was Captain America, coffee mug in hand. “Ah, Wilson,” he stated gruffly. 

**~Should we fuck him up?~**

_(Absolutely.)_

**Bite his head off.**

**~Oh, hi, Venom!~**

”Cap’n. So glad to see a cheater and fellow criminal.” 

“Wilson, it’s late. I want to go to sleep. There’s no need for a fight.” 

“Oh, there is! I know I can’t do anything to you right now. But I swear that I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your head if you do anything to Toni. This mission is the only thing preventing me from unaliving you this very second.” 

“Stand down, Deadpool.”

”Fuck off. I’m glad she’s not going to marry you. She’s probably incinerated that garbage ring a long time ago. Toni doesn’t deserve to be with someone that always makes her second guess herself, insults her, won’t trust her, possibly hit her, and all that shitty stuff. Good thing that Thor will take her off of your gloved hands. At least that guy won’t be too arrogant to admit wrong doing. Stay away from Toni, I mean it.” He purposely knocked himself against Steve’s shoulder as he stormed off. 

All that Steve did was look down at his mug and sign. He did nothing wrong. What happened in Siberia was the only thing that could be classified as bad in Steve’s mind. Toni had done even worse things. It would be a lie to say that he wasn’t getting tired of the same cycle. Now, Thor is in the way of him salvaging what he had with Toni. If he was being truly honest with himself, he wanted to keep the only thing in his life that reminded him of Peggy. Toni was her goddaughter after all. They acted too differently, but the genius looked quite similar to her. Steve would have to talk some sense into Toni. He truly regretted what he did, but he doesn’t want to be antagonized 24/7. Captain America wasn’t a war criminal.

.

.

.

“We will begin testing in a few days. For now, do whatever you want. I highly suggest you train yourselves.” It felt good to be in the tower again. A collection of nods followed Toni’s words. She had thanked Shuri, Okoye, and the rest of Wakanda for their aid. The princess smiled at her and bid her farewell.

They had given Toni a way too generous amount of vibranium. It was Shuri’s idea. She knew Toni would create great things with the material. Toni hugged the girl, whispering how she looked forward to working with her in the future. 

No one saw the Princess Of Wakanda geek out. 

With the help of Friday, the blueprints of the machine were downloaded into her personal lab. Toni worked for the rest of the night, making sure every single particle was perfect. 

Whirs, sparks, and more could be heard from her room. Nobody minded. 

“Friday, give me readings."

"The model is fully completed, Boss. 100% Success. I do not sense anything wrong with it. I suggest you go out for a few hours. You haven’t rested in 37 hours. Last time you ate was 23 hours ago.”

 “Thank, Fri.”

 .

.

.

”Alright, so you guys know how careful we have to be, right?” Scott said over their taco brunch. The others sighed, knowing the whole spiel. 

“Don’t roll your eyes. Scott’s right. We can easily make a multitude of paradoxes if we do the wrong things. There is no going back. Billions of timelines will be put in risk or, hell, created if that happens. So, no goofing off. Understand?” 

A couple of grumbles were heard, but Toni and Nat gave a few glares to shut them up. Meanwhile, Scott was looking at the engineer in awe, stars in his eyes. 

“Is testing ready, Toni?” 

“It is, Cap.” 

“Follow me.” 

She lead them to an open area where the device was held. A few computers surrounded the area. “Today, we start our test run. We only have two Pym Particles to use. Bruce and I will be monitoring whoever volunteers.” 

“I’ll go! I’ve gone through the quantum realm before!” Scott excitedly said. “How far will I be traveling?” 

“First run will be five seconds in the future while the second will be five months in the past. Sound good?” The other scientist said. Even though Bruce looked nervous, his eyes glowed in anticipation. He fist bumped Toni. “Science bros!” whispered each of them.

Toni fitted Scott into a new suit that she created for everyone. It was a nice white with red along the sides. Well, she had to give credit to Nat for her fashion advice. The two had reconciled over the months and became close once again. 

“Alright Scott, you know the drill. In and out, okay?” 

“You got it, Cap’n!” 

From behind a monitor, Bruce typed in a few sequences and began the count down. “Starting In twenty seconds.”

”19.”

 “Toni?”

 “Yeah, Nat?”

 “We need to talk. It’s...It’s personal.”

”Nat, we’re about to start the machine. Can it wait?”

 “No.”

 The engineer saw the exhausted look in her friend’s eyes. She had to trust that Nat wasn’t lying. Toni sighed, “Bruce, do the test run without me-“

”Wait, What?! Are you serious! You were adamant on overseeing everything!”

 “Bruce, please. You know I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t important. I trust that you’ll do fine without me.”

 “I....Okay. Just hurry.” 

“Thanks Brucey!”

* * *

 

As the two women walked around the facility, Natasha informed her on everything that has happened in the past few months. Needless to say, Toni was left speechless.

 “So, Clint actually went missing, and we now have almost a hundred murder reports? Nat, is this the same Barton we’re talking about?”

 “Yeah. One day, I’m training with him and the next, he was missing. Clint took a quinjet as well. He’s been completely under the radar for months. I’ve had no leads on finding his location.”

 “Shit.” They reached a random office and settled down there. “Did he take anything else with him?” 

From her place on a desk, Natasha nodded. “He took some food, water, and a duffle bag. That’s all.” 

“I’ll be able to track that. Nat, you and him are as close as two people can be. I’m trusting you to find him.” 

“I will,” the Russian paused. “You know, I had nothing before this job. No family or life. He was the first person to ever show me any kind of love.”  

Toni was sat in front of her and held her hand tightly. “That’s why we can’t let him go. I have trackers on almost everything. That duffle bag is one of those things. I’ll get a jet ready as I pin point the location.” She gave a reassuring smile at her friend. The spy rushed forward and hugged her, whispering her thanks. 

* * *

It was easy to find where Clint was and set up a Quinjet. In minutes, Natasha was ready to go. She didn’t pack anything, knowing that it wasn’t necessary. Barton would come back, knowing he finally had a chance of getting his family back. 

When Toni came back, she did not expect  anything weird to have happened. Oh, how she was wrong. 

All of the Avengers and Guardians looked panicked at a baby on the ground. Around the child was the suit Toni had made. Looking at Bruce, she sighed as he was trying to settle down Rogers. Rocket, Wade, Venom, Thor, and Rhodey were trying to hide their laughter. 

“Why the long face? Let me guess, he turned into a baby.” 

“Toni! There you are! Uh, yeah, he did.” A sheepish Bruce tried to seem calm as he did so. 

“Among other things, yes,” Steve muttered.

“It’s the EPR paradox. Instead of pushing Lang through time, you wound up pushing time through Lang. It’s dangerous. I should have been there to warn you against it. Sorry.” The genius shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the monitor. She typed some new sequence in and in a flash, Lang was back.

”Somebody peed my pants. I don’t know if it was baby me or old me.” Scott paused. “Or me me.” 

“Well, at least it works. Maybe we can go back in time and go see Thanos when he was a baby.” The others looked at Rhodey in confusion. Toni facepalmed. 

“Yeah we can just go up to him and,” He pulled his hands apart, making it look like he had a rope in his hands. Rhodey made a few strangling motions while looking at them. A few pauses passed.

Anyways, everyone looked at Bruce and Toni for answers. Both chuckled and just sighed. “Time travel!” 

“Well, it’s good to have you, Lang. Is this the second or first trial?” 

“First.” 

“Alright, good. Awesome. Banner, let’s fire it up again. Scott, is that okay? You can change out of that suit if you want.” 

“No! It’s-it’s fine. I’m a big boy-I mean- an adult. I can handle it.” 

Thor leaned over and whispered cheekily, “More like a miniature male.” It took everything she had to not burst out laughing. She gave a quick glare at him before a smile spread across her face. 

With the help of Bruce, Toni was informed of everything that happened. She chuckled at the image of Scott as an old man. There was a guilty look on her friend’s face, so she was quick to thank and reassure him. 

“We will be starting the next test run in three...two...one!” Another flash, and Scott disappeared and reappeared seconds later. This time, he looked a lot more depressed. 

“It worked. I-I s-s-saw my daughter.” The man gave a watery smile at them and wiped his eyes. “I should go get changed.” With that, he walked away, head in his hands. 

.

.

.

It was time. Last night, Natasha arrived with Clint. He looked very different. A new haircut and an entirely new demeanor. No one commented on it. He was curt and to the point in his words. The only reason he came back was to get his family back. They all understood. 

The next morning, everyone suited up into their new suits. Toni had given them each a device that would take them to the past and back to the present. She explained how they only had one shot at doing this. 

“Six stones, three teams, one shot,” was what Toni had said to them. And, now, they were all heading towards the time travel device. They all circled circled around it and put their hands together. Steve looked at them, and his old leader voice came back. 

“Over five months ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends, we lost family, we lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each, no mistakes. No do overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. That doesn’t mean we should know what to expect. Be careful, look out for each other. This is the fight our our lives, and we’re gonna win. Whatever it takes. Good luck.” 

Rocket looked on in shock. “He’s pretty good at that.” 

“Right?!” Scott almost squealed.

“Alright, you heard the man. Stroke those keys, Jolly Green.” As Toni said that, she winked at Bruce. He rolled his eyes. 

“See you in a minute.” The Russian spy winked and smiled at the others. 

Each of them clicked their ‘watches’ and stood tall. The device around them came to life and powered up. They all looked at one another and remembered,

Whatever it takes.

 

 

 

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

**Hey! Real quick, I just want to give credits to this playlist that helped me with the lines. It’s the entire endgame movie :)**

[ **Avengers Endgame** ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4-yM1RWCOatDP1R0Ww6hsGDHiFouPCwn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOO! I hope you enjoyed! This was so much fun to write! Any questions or concerns, just leave me a comment! 
> 
> We should be reaching the end of this fic in the next month or so. But don’t worry! There will be a sequel ;)

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably horrible, I'm so sorry! Still, let me know what you think :)


End file.
